


Partners

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clan Denial, Fluff, Gen, Immortal thieves, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhi requested "Amanda and Cory stealing something for a good cause, like shave ice for kids at a beach." This is what happened, except Richie insisted he was there, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



From his vantage point under the shade of a cabana at the hotel pool, just feet from the beach, Cory watches Richie at work. Kid’s good, Cory thinks, just the right amount of charm and ‘gosh, oops, sorry’ that probably got the kid through some lean years, but Cory waits to see just how much that hustle’s worth.

"Count it and weep, old man," Richie says when he finally ducks under the umbrella twenty minutes later, handing the cash over as he hands Cory a proper drink, as requested. Richie makes it look like he’s handing over a borrowed wallet - nice trick, Cory thinks, the kind of transaction that would go unnoticed in a place like this where everyone’s enjoying drinks poolside.

Cory does count the haul: three hundred and twenty dollars, some assorted foreign currency, and a phone number on a napkin with a name on it. Richie grins when Cory looks at him for that. “Figured she was more your speed than mine.” He waits a beat. “Considering it’s Amanda’s number.”

Cory laughs. “Who says I want to get involved with anything she has planned?”

"She bet you that you couldn’t double what I made in less time and with more finesse," Richie says, still grinning. "I mean, if you’d rather just make some kids happy and sugared up on shave ice, I’m cool with that."

Cory stares at him. “She still with that ex-cop?”

Richie rolls his eyes. “You need to get out more and talk to people. Nick kicked her out years ago; he’s the one running Sanctuary, has been for years.”

Cory sips his drink, considers. Richie showed up out of the blue six months before on a battered motorcycle, looking like ten miles of bad road and too many nights spent chasing demons. Cory had needed a partner to pull off a major heist, and all his other options had been unavailable; he had no doubt that one of his line-kin had pointed the kid in his direction, given that he was almost always in need of backup of some kind to pull off a big score. After six months, Cory knew that Richie wouldn’t point him in Amanda’s direction unless he was sure the woman had told him her plans; he’d apparently fallen victim to her schemes once too often. Going to Maui was Cory’s reward for Richie’s help.

"I say we raise that bet," Cory says, and Richie grins. "Make Amanda double what we made. And then when we’ve given some kids a bit of happiness, we scram so we don’t get involved with whatever Amanda’s real plans are."

"I like the way you think, Cory."


End file.
